Show Me
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: An entry for *A Twilight Teasing Story Contest* Bella comes into her room, fresh from the shower, wrapped in only a towel, to find Edward lounging on her bed instead of out hunting like he's supposed to be. Slightly OOC Edward, but not too much.


_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_This story was written as an entry for the "I'm a Cock/Twat Tease" contest._

_Beta'd by **vjgm** & **stavanger1,** thanks girls!_

**BPOV**

Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper and wouldn't be back until morning, leaving me here alone and on edge.

I tossed and turned in my little bed, trying to get comfortable in this unseasonably hot weather. I felt the sweat trickle along the hairline on my forehead as I flung the sheet away from my body. I had to do something to cool off or I would never get to sleep.

I walked into the shower and let the lukewarm water wash over me. It felt so incredibly good. When I was sufficiently cooled off, I grabbed for the pajamas I had piled into the corner. They were damp from my sweat so I tossed them into the hamper and wrapped the towel around my body. I slid across the hallway, trying not to wake Charlie, and ducked into my room.

After I pulled my door closed I walked to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer.

"Good evening Bella," I heard from the other side of my dark room.

I half screamed and jumped around, my heart about leapt out of my chest as I spotted him sprawled across my bed, his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms slung behind his head.

"Edward," I gasped, gripping my towel to my body.

He pressed one long finger to his lips. "Shhhhh…" he said softly, lifting his finger in the air, waiting, listening.

Suddenly I heard the rumble of Charlie's snores echo through the hallway. Phew, I didn't think that I may have woken up Charlie, but now that he was sawing away in the other room I realized that I was only wearing a towel.

"Edward, I'm naked," I whispered, clutching my towel even tighter.

A slow smiled spread across his face. "I know," he said.

My heart jumped in my chest. Did he just say—

"What?" my voice squeaked.

"I was thinking," he said, getting up off the bed and crossing the room to stand right in front of me, "that it would probably be a good idea to…acclimate myself."

He extended a single finger and brushed it along the bare skin of my right arm, making me shiver.

"Are you cold Bella?" he whispered, trailing his finger up over my naked shoulder, to the edge of my collar bone.

"No." The word came out as nothing more than a breath, but he heard it.

His left cheek twitched up, his hand still poised on my skin. "Good," he said, dragging his finger along my collar bone, following its entire length until it curved down into the hollow of my throat.

He stroked the skin there, leisurely, a few times before he continued up the other side, tracing up my shoulder, down my left arm, around the curve of my elbow, over my wrist bone and down across my knuckles. His touch was so feather light, it almost tickled. But it was a good kind of tickle, the kind that started in the nerves in my skin and moved inward before going down, down, down to the center of my being.

His eyebrows knit together as he traced the bones of my fist, clenched so tight to the towel that the tendons stood out along the back of my hand, causing my knuckles to turn bright white.

"Should I go home Bella?" he asked quietly.

"No," I said a little too loud.

We both stopped and listened. I couldn't hear anything but I assumed, with his vampire hearing, Edward heard that Charlie was still sleeping, because a slow smile spread across his face.

His leaned his face toward me, bringing his lips within a breath of mine. "Good," he whispered before he teased me with a slow soft kiss.

I felt his cold tongue slide across my bottom lip and my knees nearly buckled.

His hand crawled across my back, his middle finger drawing a line from one of my shoulder blades to the other and back again, making my eyes flutter closed. With my eyes closed I was better equipped to feel the tingling sensations caused by his gentle touch.

After a few passes across my upper back, his finger moved down my spine, lazily tracing over each vertebra until he reached the top of the towel stretched across my back.

He dipped three fingers under the edge of the towel for a moment, sending a wave of desire coursing through my body and my knees finally gave out. He flattened his hand to my back, pressing my body closer to his in an effort to steady me.

I gasped into his mouth when I felt his obvious arousal against my belly and he gripped me tighter, pulling me closer.

His tongue slid into my open mouth and I completely forgot about holding the towel to my body as I sank my hands deep into his hair.

One of his hands pushed into the small of my back, urging me closer while his other hand splayed between my shoulder blades, pressing my body so close to his that the towel was trapped between us.

He deepened the kiss, sliding his hand down my back and over the swell of my backside, seizing it in his grasp and I felt the moisture deepen between my thighs.

I whimpered into his mouth and in a flash he was across the room and sitting on my bed, breathing heavily, his chest heaving with every superfluous breath.

My hands clutched furiously at the fabric wrapped around my naked body, just barely catching it before it fell to the floor.

I watched his chest rise and fall as he panted through his open mouth, twisting my bed sheet in his hands. His eyes were dark, wild, and entrancing as he stared at me.

He continued to stare at me. "Come here, Bella," he rasped, licking his lips.

I walked across the room and stood at an arms length from his whipcord-tight body.

"Closer," he said, his voice was thick and rough with desire.

I took an unsteady breath and a few more steps toward him. I stopped when I stood between his spread knees.

His eyes raked up my body in a way that made me feel like the most desired woman on the planet.

Jesus, I couldn't breathe.

He ran his hands down the top of his thighs, to his knees, where he turned his palms toward my legs. He skimmed up my legs, his eyes glued to the motion of his hands moving up my body.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing.

One hand lazily made its way across my arm to where I was clutching the towel. Stopping at the center of my chest, he gently worked my fist open, his thumb circled in my palm as he placed my arm down at my side.

I used my other hand to quickly tuck one end of the towel into itself, securing it closed. My heart thumped against my chest so hard I feared the beats would cause the towel to fall, exposing me fully to him. I couldn't decide if that would be a good thing or not.

He uncurled my other hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to my fingers and palm before swiping his icy tongue across the pulse point in my wrist.

"You taste so beautiful Bella," he whispered, dragging his tongue up the inside of my arm and placing a deep kiss to the pulse point in the crook of my elbow. I couldn't even think at this point.

I moaned and bit my lip, he was driving me mad.

He didn't say anything.

He took one finger and ran it up the front of the towel, barely touching the cloth. He slowed considerably when he reached my chest, opening his hand, spreading his fingers and allowing them to brush the inside of my breasts.

Cocking his head to one side he slid one finger under the top of my towel, into the spot where it tucked into itself. He ran his finger over the knotted cloth, feeling the texture. Blinking slowly, he looked up at me, turning his head to the other side, asking my permission.

"Edward," I gasped, not knowing what else to say and hoping that he understood my meaning.

He did.

A smile teased up one side of his face as he toyed with the knot just over my left breast. His finger slid farther inside my towel and he gently pulled.

I felt the fabric go slack as the knot began to open up.

"Oops," he mouthed up at me.

My entire body tingled as he watched the big white and blue towel slide down my body and pool at my feet.

I was completely exposed. Every instinct I had screamed at me to cover myself, to grab the sheet off of the end of the bed and fling it over myself, anything.

But I didn't move. I couldn't. The way he looked at me turned my brain to mush and pinned my arms to my sides.

And I liked it.

He leaned back on his hands, surveying my body. Tilting his head from one side and then to the other, as if he was trying to see everything at every possible angle. His eyes moved slowly over my flesh as he licked his lips and raked his glistening teeth over his full bottom lip. He studied me for a good minute before he spoke.

"Damn," was all he said, slowly shaking his head from side to side, as a huge smile spread across his face.

I felt the blood rush through my veins, staining my face and my chest red and heat flood into my lower body.

He saw my blush and sucked his breath through his teeth. "God damn…" he said, a little growl playing under his voice.

He straightened up and rested the sides of his hands on top of his knees, mere fractions of an inch from my skin.

I thought I was going to explode if he didn't touch me soon, yet afraid that when he finally did, I would anyway.

He sat there, staring up one side of my body and down the other.

"May I touch you Bella?" he asked.

My eyes nearly rolled back in my head just hearing him say something like that.

"Yes," I panted.

"Thank you," he breathed and touched his fingers to my legs.

His icy cold touch nearly seared my scorching flesh.

"Will you come closer to me?" he asked, grasping my hips and pulling me gently forward until my knees were against the edge of the bed.

He circled his arms around my waist and laid his cheek against my bare stomach. The feeling thrilled and excited me and I felt a fresh layer of wetness spread between my legs.

His nostrils flared and he took a deep pull of air. "You smell so good right now," he said quietly.

He turned his face and brushed his lips across the soft white skin of my stomach and I trembled. His cool tongue swiped across my navel and I cried out.

He turned his head and looked up at me from under his dark thick lashes.

"Shhhhh…" he whispered, sliding his cold hard hands slowly down my back and up over my naked backside, fingers spread, touching every bit of flesh that he could.

I couldn't take it anymore; I shoved him back onto the bed and practically leapt on top of him, devouring his mouth.

His hands slipped over the sweat that had collected on my back and sank into my hair as he growled into my mouth. He tugged on my hair, pulling my mouth away from his.

He let go with one hand and slid it slowly down my back, stopping right over my buttock.

"Naughty Bella," he said and gave me a swat on my bare backside.

My breath caught and my entire body flashed with heat.

I could still see my saliva glistening off of his mouth; he slid his tongue out and rolled it along his lips, wiping up every trace.

"Mmmmmm…" he purred, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I love the way you taste Bella," he whispered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and then pushing it back, dragging his teeth across it.

His finger slid down along my ass cheek, moving down, crawling across the underside of it as he got closer and closer to my wet center.

"I bet you taste good everywhere," he said, his voice quiet and dark. His meaning was not lost on me, and I couldn't help the muttered "please" as it escaped me.

The room spun and I wound up flat on my back on the bed before I could catch my breath.

He hovered over me, straddling my body and pinning my hands above my head. His eyes crackled with black fire as he dipped his head, skimming just his nose along my flesh, inhaling my scent, around my hip, across my torso, between my breasts, along my collar bone and up my neck to my ear.

"Ahhh…" he breathed, his cool breath igniting another fire inside me.

"I want to taste you so bad Bella," he whispered. "So bad, that I can almost taste your scent on my tongue."

My entire body trembled beneath his.

He laughed and inhaled deeper. "Mmmm, you smell even better when you quiver in your desire for me," he said. "You have no idea," he whispered in my ear and I could hear him inhaling as he spoke. "I can barely control myself."

He pulled one of my hands from over my head, his fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"So, I'm going to cheat," he grinned as he laid my hand on my chest, just under my neck.

I started to ask what he meant, but he didn't give me the chance. With my wrist firmly in his grasp he moved my hand across my body.

Oh my god this was so freaking hot. I wanted to grab him and do things to him that I'd only read about in those trashy romance novels.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he pleaded as he pushed my hand up over the swell of my breast.

He wanted me to speak right now? I could barely breathe, let alone form any sort of coherent thought, so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"I wish it was you," I panted. "Touching me right now, I wish it was you."

I heard him suck his breath through his teeth like a hiss and saw his eyes flutter back into his head.

"So do I, and just hearing you say it is driving me insane," he groaned.

"Then touch me Edward," I whimpered, pressing my body up toward his.

A growl rumbled out of his chest.

"I don't have the control for that Bella, not right now."

His lips curled into a wickedly sinful smile, "But I do have enough control for this." He continued to move my hand around my breast.

He lifted my hand and blew his cold breath across my palm before he placed it directly over my nipple.

The cold flesh of my palm felt exquisite and I gasped in pleasure, closing my hand around my breast. Instinct guided me as I pinched my nipple, sucking in a breath in ecstasy.

He liked that.

His breath quickened and his grip on my wrist tightened.

"Is this how you touch yourself when you think of me, Bella?" he asked.

How did he know I did that? Did he do that when he thought about me? No, that was ridiculous.

"I know you do it, Bella; I can smell it when you do."

My heart raced and I felt the blood spread under my skin, tainting my face red with embarrassment.

He moved my hand down to rest on my belly as he slid his lips up my neck.

"I do it when I think of you," he whispered in my ear.

My head spun at the thought of Edward touching himself while thinking of me. That thought, in itself, nearly made me loose it.

"Edward…" I moaned, arching my body up and moving my hand down my body on my own.

"That's it, Bella," he said, sitting up and watching my hand slide down between my legs. "Show me."

I circled my fingers across the aching bud, pushing against that hard little bundle of nerves nestled between my thighs. I moaned at the all too familiar feeling and started to press my fingers deeper.

His grip on my wrist kept me from going any farther and he pulled my hand away from my body.

My eyes flew open in confusion, isn't this what he wanted?

I looked up at him. His eyes were heady with controlled desire.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head slowly. "That's mine," he said, motioning with a flick of his head to the source of the moisture that was nearly pouring out of me by now.

He lowered his lips to my ear again. "You can touch yourself all you want, but I don't want anything in there, but me from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered, my hand trembling in his grasp.

"Good girl," he said, starting to lower my fingers back to my quivering nub. He stopped and pulled my fingers to his mouth.

My heart hammered inside my chest as I watched his tongue slowly slide out of his mouth and lick my fingers.

"Ohhhh Bella…" he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. He turned his head, his nostrils flaring and his jaw tightening. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting a bit of my flavor that was still there, and his entire body shuddered.

He looked down at me with dark, hooded eyes, "As soon as you're my wife, Bella, I will have my tongue inside you," his voice was darker than I'd ever heard it and it thrilled me more than I wanted to admit.

I stretched my fingers down, trying to make contact with my burning clit. He lowered my hand and allowed me to touch myself and my body quaked at the sensation. I pressed hard and rubbed myself furiously.

"Are you thinking about my tongue inside you right now, Bella?"

"Yes..." I cried, arching my back into the motion of my hand. "Oh…Edward…"

I was teetering on the edge of my release when he pulled my hand away again.

"Edward," I pleaded, writhing on the bed.

"Not yet," he growled. "My control is slipping and I don't think I could watch you come right now."

Oh god, I nearly did just by hearing him say that.

His eyes raked over my flushed, trembling body and his eyes settled on my chest, heaving with desire.

"I can't wait…" he whispered, lowering his mouth. He placed a soft kiss to the fullest part of my breast. He turned his head and drew his tongue across my taut pink nipple, making it harden instantly.

He moaned, and his grip on my wrist loosened.

I quickly pressed my fingers to myself, trying desperately to release the built up pressure. He looked up at me and I stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, afraid to push him too far.

"No," he finally said, sitting up to adjust himself.

"I can't stay and watch Bella, I just don't have the control for that," he said, heading for the window.

"Let me see it Edward," I blurted.

He stopped and a shocked expression settled on his face. So I kept going. I jumped up off the bed and followed him to the window.

I dreamed of seeing his naked body everyday. I tried to imagine how large he was just by what I had felt pressing against me in our endless make-out sessions.

He tried to keep his erections away from me, but occasionally he let his guard down and pressed his impossibly hard length against me.

"You've seen what you do to me, let me see what I do to you," I said innocently. I slid my hand down his body and cupped the erection that was straining inside his pants.

His chest swelled with a slow deep breath and his eyes widened. "Bella…" he growled.

"Show me Edward," I whispered, running my hand up and down the bulge. I gripped the button of his pants and started to pull it open.

A sound rumbled out of his chest so I stopped.

"I won't touch you, I just want to see you," I stretched up onto my tiptoes to try to reach his ear. He leaned down and let me get nice and close.

"I just want to see so I can better picture you, inside me," I whispered.

He attacked my mouth and we flew backwards, landing with my back flat on the bed again.

He growled into my mouth as I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth. I gripped his back as he ground himself against me.

I bit his lip harder, making him growl louder and he pushed tighter against me.

I gasped, releasing his lip from my teeth. "Harder Edward…yes," I panted.

Edward flew back across the room. He nearly sailed right through my open window but he caught himself. He stood across the room, his eyes wild and his breath coming and going in short, unsteady bursts as he gripped the windowpane.

"I can't Bella," he shook his head. "Its too much, you have to let me leave."

I started to get up off of the bed but he raised a hand, stopping me.

"Please Bella," he begged.

"Then show me Edward," I whispered, running my hand back down my body.

"Bella…" he started and then shook his head. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this," he said and started to push his pants down his slender hips.

"Take off your shirt," I said quickly before I lost my nerve.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and then pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped his tee shirt to the ground and stood up straight.

"Like this?" he said, looking me in the eye from across the room as he slid his hand across his chest.

"Yes," I gasped, my hand inching lower on my stomach.

"Stop it Bella, right now, or I'm out this window," he said, keeping his eyes on my hand.

I pulled my hand back immediately and waited for him to continue.

He continued down his body, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and started sliding them down.

My heartbeat raced when I saw that he was going commando under his jeans. He must have heard it because he looked up at me.

"Does it bother you that I'm not wearing underwear?" he asked, smirking.

"No," I squeaked, shaking my head. That could never bother me.

He stopped and reached into his pants, adjusting himself again. "I stopped wearing them when I was with you a while ago, to...acclimate myself," he said and I could see his hand rolling around inside his pants as he pulled his lip between his teeth.

"Are you acclimating yourself right now?" I asked, watching him rub himself under his jeans.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed for a second. "Maybe," he grinned.

"Show me," I breathed.

His smile widened into that wicked grin that was fast becoming my favorite, as he pushed his pants past his hips. He gripped himself and started to slowly stroked up his entire length.

God he was beautiful. I let my eyes slowly rake over his naked chest. His nipples were almost purplish in the soft moonlight that washed over his body. I followed the trail of bronze hair down his rippled stomach and past his belly button.

My breath caught as I reached the end of the trail. I didn't have any experience with men, but I'd seen things in magazines and on the internet. Edward looked nothing like that.

He was long, smooth and thick. Just thinking about having that inside me made my entire body tremble with desire. I wanted it, even more now, than I did before. Before, it was just an image in my head, a fantasy.

But now, seeing him here in all his naked glory, it made everything so real.

He was mine.

All of him.

"I think about you," he said quietly, clutching himself tighter. "I think about your body, and how it would feel being buried deep inside of you." His breath quickened as his hand began to move faster.

I couldn't stop; I reached down and started to touch myself.

"Tell me more Edward," I breathed.

"Mmmm…" he growled. "And I think about your mouth…on me…sucking me," he whispered.

The entire room started to spin.

"Tell me when you're close Bella," he panted. "I have to know so I can leave before it happens."

"Don't go Edward, please," I begged. I wanted to stop so he could stay, I really did, but I couldn't. I was too close.

"I can't watch you come Bella, I just don't have the strength for that right now."

His breath was coming faster and heavier, his fist was pumping inhumanly fast and his lip twitched.

"Jesus…" he grunted, gripping the windowpane with his free hand and cracking the wood.

He looked so amazing, his hand on his naked flesh and his face twisted with pleasure.

"Are you close?" I whispered, stroking myself hard, my fingers desperately trying to gain purchase on the slippery little nub.

"God, yesssss," he growled through his clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

That was it, I couldn't take anymore.

"Now Edward," I choked out, circling one final time, feeling a cool rush of air as he flung himself out of my window. I heard and animalistic roar in the distance and my eyes rolled back in my head.

I was hoping that this would have relieved some pressure, but it didn't, it only made it worse.

It made it worse because it wasn't Edward that was touching me and making me feel so good. I knew that I would never be truly satisfied until it was his hand that touched me.

His body.

His mouth.

That thought knotted my muscles with desire.

I saw something on the floor by the window. It was his tee shirt; he'd left it when he flew out of the window.

I snatched it off the floor and put it on, wrapping myself in his scent, laid back down on my little bed and drifted off to sleep, knowing as soon as he could, he'd be back with me.

THE END!


End file.
